Nlby001
also known as Nathaniel & Gavin are a team competing in The Amazing Race 6, The Amazing Race: Wonderful World and The Amazing Race 8. Profile See Nathaniel & Gavin's Profile Archive for older profiles. Nathaniel * Age: 17 * Current Residence: '''Sweden * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Friends and previous TAR partners. * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: '''Loyal, competetive, smart. * '''Favorite hobbies: Internet things. * What are you passionate about? '''Everything! Most things I do really make me passionate. * '''People would be surprised to learn: Basically everything about me. * What famous person reminds you of yourself? No idea. * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Not sure. * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Failing and dying. * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''Exploring and seeing wonderful and amazing things. * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: His schedule can be too busy sometimes. * What country would you most like to visit and why? I'd like to visit all of them! But maybe some of the largely unknown ones, such as most countries in the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? We're smart, strong, dedicated and have got what it takes to do this! Gavin * Age: 16 Season 6 *Leg 1: 4th ** Nathaniel ** Book ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 2: 6th ** Gavin ** Say The Word → Give A Prayer ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 3: 2nd ** - ** Nathaniel ** Guide Master ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 4: 1st ** Gavin ** Kuraattori ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 5: 2nd ** War ** Nathaniel ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 6: 1st ** Continent ** Gavin ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 4th ** Hold It → Hear It ** Nathaniel ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 8: 4th ** Gavin ** Mappy Trouble ** U-Turned by Jamie & Jessy. *** Many People ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 9: 2nd ** - ** Nathaniel ** Bubbly Despair ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 3rd ** Gavin ** Match → Make ** U-Turned Seth & Josh. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 1st. ** Race → Ridge. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Nathaniel ** Gavin ** Arrived 2nd. Wonderful World *Leg 1: 6th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Solve ** Nathaniel ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 2: 3rd. ** 1st Flight. ** Nathaniel ** Sports → Songs ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Gavin ** President ** - ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 4: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. ** Name The Clan ** Gavin ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 4th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Bubbly Time ** Gavin ** Targeted with Scenic View by Nicholas & Andrew. ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 6: 1st. ** - ** Where ** Gavin ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 2nd. ** Nathaniel ** Tricky Face ** - ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 1st. ** Gavin ** Queen ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 9: 3rd. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Film's Plaque → Plague Film ** Nathaniel ** - ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 10: 5th ** Five Games ** Nathaniel ** Arrived 5th. 8th Team Eliminated. Season 8 *Leg 1: 3rd. ** 1st Flight. ** Nathaniel ** Polynesian Cities ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 5th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Gavin ** Toi O Tamaki → Kapa Haka ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 1st. ** 1st Flight. ** Read ** Nathaniel ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 4: 3rd. ** 1st Flight. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Gavin ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. ** Nathaniel ** In The Wind → On The Water ** - ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 6: 2nd. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Walk ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 7: 2nd. ** Gavin ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 1st. ** Nathaniel ** Russian ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 9: 3rd. ** Yolks ** Nathaniel ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 10: 3rd. ** Nathaniel ** Missing A Piece ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 2nd. ** Gavin ** Gavin ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 12: 3rd ** Nathaniel ** Break → Make → Break → Make → Break ** Gavin ** Arrived 3rd. Trivia *Nathaniel & Gavin have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 6. **As The Race Gets Tougher **They're So Invisible It's Ridiculous *Nathaniel & Gavin have named 4 episodes of The Amazing Race 8. **The Best Ghanian Flag Known To Mankind **I Have No Idea What's Going To Happen **Russia In Reprise **Like Towering Giants Of Doom Records Season 6 *Highest average placing team; 2.7. *Highest placing male-male team; 2nd. *Youngest team in the Final 3; 16.5. Wonderful World *Highest placing team to never name an episode; 5th. *Lowest placing team to win a Leg; 5th. Season 8 The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Teams Category:Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Leg Winners Category:U-Turned Teams Category:2nd (TAR) Category:U-Turning Teams Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:Teams targeted with the Scenic View Category:5th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 8 Category:The Amazing Race 8 Teams Category:3rd (TAR)